


In The Morning

by sunkelles



Series: Pjo Femslash Weeks [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash, Infidelity, PJO Femslash Weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel had Frank; Piper had Jason. They shouldn't want this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Morning

Hazel sat at the end of Piper’s bunk. Since Annabeth had- since she and Percy- since The Fall, she and Piper had taken to talking on her bed before they went to sleep. They were scheduled for guard duties and sleeping times together, Annabeth’s orders. Something about separating the couples. Even though Annabeth was- temporarily out of reach, they had stuck to her orders. If anything, they gave the remaining crew a sense of normalcy. She dug her fingers into the comforter as Piper stripped off her armor.

The room was quieter without Annabeth’s snoring or she and Piper’s easy camaraderie. Those two seemed as if they were made to be best friends, and sometimes it made Hazel feel out of the loop. Those two had been friends for months. She felt comfortable with Piper, but it felt as if it would take ages to achieve that sort of easy friendship with her, especially considering her own underlying _emotions._

 

When she had felt her feelings rear their ugly little heads, she tried to stomp them out, she really did. She already had Frank; Piper had Jason. There was no room for these emotions. There was no room for her desire to cuddle into Piper’s embrace and tell her about her life until the girl understood and to kiss her deeply until the other girl’s lips were red. She didn’t want to darken Frank’s lips. She didn’t imagine fucking him against the mattress.

 

Hazel has tried to force the feelings away, she really truly has. She knew that a petty crush, or whatever sort of crazy lust fantasy she had going on wasn’t going to get her anywhere, not with a war raging all around them. It would not get her anywhere with the stark possibility that she would once again die, and that her friends were still in Tartarus. She didn’t have time to dwell on Piper’s cute smile or sparkling eyes or the way that her friendly teasing reminded Hazel of Sammy.

 

Piper turned to her, and then a look of concern ghosted over her face.

“Are you alright?” she asked. Hazel considered lying. How could she say all the things that were bothering her? How could she say, I’m worried about Percy and Annabeth, I don’t know what I feel for Frank, I’m scarred of losing Nico and Frank and Leo and Jason, I’m scarred of dying again. How would she say: I’m scarred of losing you? Or that she didn’t live her life to the fullest last time, and that she had so many regrets, she didn’t want them this time.

She settled on redirecting the question, “Are you?”

Piper let out a bitter little laugh that didn’t sound all that flattering in her honey-sweet voice, “Touché.” She let out a sigh, and sprawled out on the bed. Her piggy-tail braids bounced around her head.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Piper asked. She turned her head to face Hazel, and concern flooded her face.

“Yes,” Hazel breathed. She fell down onto the bed, and her head landed on the butt of one of Piper’s braids. She turned her head to face the other girl, who was only a few inches from her face.

“I’m worried about them,” Hazel said softly, more softly than she had even intended.

“We all are,” Piper replied, and Hazel knew that. She knew that before the moment the words had left Piper’s lips.

“But Annabeth’s a genius,” Piper said, “She followed the Mark of Athena to the end. No other child of Athena has ever been able to do that. She’s pretty amazing.” A look crossed Piper’s face, as if in realization of how much praise she’d just lathered on her friend.

Piper grimaced, “Don’t tell her I said that.” Then Hazel laughed, a deep, hearty laugh. She wondered how it was even possible to laugh in such circumstances, but then again, if one thought only of doom and gloom she was certain that they’d go completely insane.

“I’m worried about us too,” Hazel replied, “I don’t know how we’ll make it without Annabeth. She’s pretty obviously the leader. And sailing such a distance without Percy?”

“Don’t worry,” Piper said, her voice like liquid gold. Hazel found herself melthanging onto them, and her worries just melted away. A look of terrible regret passed across Piper’s face.

“Oh gods,” She said, “Hazel I’m so sorry.” The trance broke and Hazel realized that she’d put charm-speak into the words,

“Piper-“

“I’m sorry, Hazel,” she said, “Gods- I don’t mean to do that. It just happens, sometimes. I just- I don’t want anyone else to worry.” Hazel hadn’t even realized that this might be a problem for her, that Piper might have difficulties controlling her powers, that she might feel terrible about even having them. Hazel felt a sudden kinship with her.

“It’s alright, you know,” Hazel said.

“What?” Piper asked in a monotone. She was obviously trying to prevent herself from using her charm-speak.

“Your powers aren’t evil,” Hazel replied, “Even if you can’t control them.”

Piper looked her straight in the eyes, “I don’t want to control people, Hazel. I don’t want to take away their free-will. It’s just- what I can do is terrible.”

“It doesn’t make you a monster,” Hazel said, “I summon cursed gems, Piper. People have died because of them, but I’m not a monster either.”  
She paused a moment, “You’re more than just your powers.”

“I feel terrible, Hazel,” she said, her voice little more than a whisper, “Gods- I am terrible. I can barely fight- I can see the future in my fucking dagger, but can’t control it. I have this enormous power that is so immoral! I feel like shit every time I use it, accidental or not-“ And by this time she was ranting, and Hazel expected that she hadn’t intended to let this part fly out, “And I have Jason, but I still want more! I still want-"

Piper barely had time to close her mouth before the next words slipped out. Hazel looked to her in confusion, and Piper sighed a defeated sigh.

"I want you," she said, and she sounded defeated, guilty. The confession takes a lot out of her.

Hazel didn’t know what to say, and Piper’s face had turned red from exertion and embarrassment. It clicked with Hazel.

“Piper,” she said, “I”

“You don’t have to tell me that I’m not a terrible person,” she said with a bitter little laugh, “because I know you’d just be lying.”

“I want you, too,” Hazel said softly. Piper glances her way, more in incredulity than anything else.

"I do," Hazel asserted, though she is ashamed. She has Frank; he should be enough.

“And if that makes either of us terrible,” Hazel said, and she wasn’t sure that it didn’t, “Then we’re both villains.” Piper laughed, and Hazel pressed a short kiss to the girl’s nose. Piper blushed.

“Gods,” she said, “We’re acting like children. And we only have a few hours to sleep before we have guard duty again.” Hazel shift position on the bed, and lay beside Piper, both with their feet on the pillows and their foreheads nearly touching.

“I can teach you how to sword fight,” she said. Though she wanted to say so much more, to confess everything she'd ever felt for the other girl. Thankfully, she does not. 

“You will?” Piper asked.

“Yes,” Hazel said. Piper cuddled up against her, and then after another moment, she groaned. 

“I’m a terrible person,” Piper said softly. 

“We both are,” and Hazel pressed her lips to Piper’s.

“What are we even going to do?” Piper asked.

“I don’t know,” Hazel said, trying to force her perverse desires, her worries and her guilt to the darkest, to the most inaccessible corner of her mind.

Then she cuddled her way into Piper and the girl wrapped her arms around her.

Hazel focused her slowly growing magic on the light switch, and the room went dark.

“But we can figure that out in the morning.”


End file.
